


Murderer & Copycat

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Copycat - Freeform, Dom/sub, Gen, M/M, Murderer, 强迫症
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 又一篇我的变态性癖
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

模仿犯一心想见正主，一直模仿作案，在每次现场都留下大量暗示后正主终于来找模仿犯了，模仿犯满心欢喜的讲述着自己的爱意与崇拜，正主却说你影响了我，你的模仿只是拙劣的模仿，捅了模仿犯几刀后就走了，模仿犯坚强的挺了过来，努力提升手法，一边练习自己的特征（就是CM里那种每个连环杀人犯都有着自已的签名这种说法）一边继续模仿正主，终于有一次他做了个跟正主几乎一样的案件，但是在具有自己的特征的案件留下了暗示，正主又来找他了，这次夸了他，夸他是乖孩子，模仿犯说想做正主的狗，认他做主人，正主说好，把模仿犯带回家，培养他自己的风格。

正主是一个喜干净优雅一类的杀人方法，所以一开始模仿犯搞的又脏又凌乱一看就是个新手模仿犯的现场令正主很不开心，正主有强迫症，当时生气了才会捅人，平时是不会采用这种代表着愤怒与爆发的杀人手法。后来发现模仿犯有进步并且走出了自己的风格很开心，因为有人能和他一样完美了，能理解他，还很听话就很开心


	2. Chapter 2

Murderer爱吃苹果，因为是禁忌之果，是杀人后在尸体旁放个苹果，或者拿走（拿走和放代表两种不同的含义，拿走是犯了禁忌被惩罚，赶下伊甸园，无法再品尝禁果，放下代表即将犯错，已经被诱惑）

murderer是一个脑子有病的反社会，但是智商比较高，杀人前会精心策划（参考拔叔）杀的人都是脑子有病的，比如说恋童癖，对孩子造成侵害了，杀了后就会拿走一个苹果（在他家杀了他，并拿走了一个苹果）杀死拍摄了别人照片即将曝光的stalker后会留一个苹果，代表他会犯下错误。不是正义使者，只是觉得杀死这些以为能伤害别人或者一手遮天操控别人的人自己更有快感，自己比他们更强大更聪明，而且这种人垂死挣扎的求饶方式更有趣。他就像是看着蚂蚱捕捉蚂蚁，自以为自己天下无敌，然后他再一脚踩死蚂蚱

murderer是一个金发碧眼的大学历史教授，皮肤特别白，白到肾虚（不是）白到像是不能见光的吸血鬼一样（大概就是暮光之城那种一看就不健康的白）

Copycat是一个搬运工


End file.
